Now and forever
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: a cute little story that I think is one of a kind, tshona want a happy life with the man of her dreams. but before she can have it, she has to take care of a problem.(two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

OK guys a little two shot for you, that i dreamed about last night, hope you like it.

* * *

"Ok mama just like we discussed"

a young woman said as she place something in the oven, under the watchful eye of an older woman, tshona brown was your average woman, long brown hair that she took much pride in taking care of, cute flawless legs at least that's what her man calls them that lead up to a perfect body, she never considered her self fat but she was teased when she was younger about have a bigger bust and backside than all the other girls. Because of her cute 5'5 stature and bubbly personality most of her family members called her names like bubbles, baby-g and tishy. Her skin was the exact colour of the finest chocolate and so where her eyes, in some men's eyes she was not the definition of beautiful but she didn't care because in her man's eyes, she was perfect , she still dreamt about the way they meet, the first time she saw those baby blue eyes.

**Flashback**

"_So bubbles you want to dance" _

_her friend shantel said as they finished their drinks, shantel was celebrating her 1 year anniversary with her boyfriend David and tshona was invited along with her then boyfriend kaden, but 2 days ago she caught he cheating on her with another co-worker from the hospital where she was working as a nurse, and then the guy had the gall to blame it on her since she cared more about her job than him, so he broke it up and kicked her out of the house that they where sharing._

"_No you go ahead"_

"_You sure" shantel said as they got up._

"_I'm sure" she said as she played with the hem of her shirt, she was wearing a tight plain red v-neck which showed her asset just enough, black skinny jeans and red heels._

"_Ok girl take care" she said as they went to the dance. Tshona felt a bit lonely as she watched them on the dance floor, cause she loved to dance, she was so in thought that she didn't notice the man who had just sat down beside her._

"_Excuse me miss" the man said causing her to look up in both surprise and curiosity and was surprised when her brown eyes meet the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen, he had a cute smile on his face, his long golden-blond hair was tied back with some of it framed around his face as he took of his hat. He was dressed in a blue jeans vest that showed his strong arms, jeans and black cowboy boots where all he was wearing but he still looked irresistible, he had a sexy yet childish look to him and it kind of made her feel comfortable because he looked like he could protect her but at the same time be her baby._

"_Umm yes" she said giving him a smile._

"_Would you like to dance miss...?"_

"_Tshona, tshona brown" she said giving him her hand expecting him to shake it but instead he kissed it softly._

"_Shawn Michaels" he said with his cute accent as he helped her up and lead her to the dance floor, sure they got some weird looks, but she was impressed because he could really dance. But then the DJ to a turn as the fast upbeat music changed to a slow romantic song. (__**In Love with You by Regine Velásquez and Jacky Cheung)**_

"_May I have this dance" he asked as he put his strong arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.  
_

"_You may" she said as she put her arms on his shoulders, thank goodness she was wearing heel because she wouldn't have been able to reach him normally. But she didn't even think about that anymore once she looked into his eyes. But as they danced, lost in each others eyes she was torn away from his arms._

"_What do you think you are doing bitch" her ex said with pure hate in his eyes as he looked into her scared eyes._

"_Hey back off creep" Shawn said standing in front of her._

"_Well...well pretty boy thinks he can walk in here and take my girl" kaden said getting up in Shawn's face._

"_If you expect me to believe that, you are one dumb motherfucker" Shawn replied showing no fear, kaden recoiled his arm back going to punch Shawn but instead had his arm twisted back painfully._

"_What the" kaden said looking back only to see a huge long-haired green-eyed man dressed in all black looking down at him with a smirk._

"_Not today buddy boy" he said picking him up by his collar, and with a few long steps handed him to the bouncer who gladly threw him out "you ok Shawn"_

"_Yep thanks big daddy" Shawn said before turning to tshona "you ok darling"_

"_Yeah I'm fine"_

"_Let's get out of here,these creeps are trying to take you from me" he said taking her bag and led her out of the club._

**Flashback over**

After that night, she and Shawn became fast friends and before she knew it, he asked her out and they had been inseparable since then, when ever he was in town he would make sure even if it was for a few hours that they would spend time together, showing her that she was beautiful to him, and when he was away he would send her flowers and cute notes on how much he missed her and that the women he had to work with where no where as beautiful as her.

This visit thought was quite different from the others, during a match, Shawn seriously injured his back and after surgery, was told by the doctors and his boss that he had to retire at the young age of 29, so after a discussion on the phone, he decided not only to come and see her but to also meet her mother.

"So this man of yours what does he do for a living" her mother asked as tshona stirred the cheese sauce for mac n cheese, thought tshona didn't like to say it but her mother was the biggest goldigger and most selfish person that ever lived. When tshona told her about her break up with kaden, her mother told her to suck it up and beg him, because if she was paying attention to him he would never had cheated. her mother stopped working after tshona's first boyfriend gave her a nice amount of money and since then she had practically been living of them.

"He's an actor" she said mixing in the mac into the cheese.

"A well-known one?"

"He is ok" she said pouring the mixture into a baking tray and spread it out before covering it in more cheese.

"How much does he make?"

"Why" she asked as she put it in the oven, also checking on the chicken that was baking.

"Well so I know that if there is a family crisis, he would be able to help out financially" her mother said going over to the mirror to adjust her newly done hair before leaving the room, but before tshona could say anything her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi bubbles" he said causing her to laugh.

"Hey to you to" she said getting ingredients from the fridge to make his favourite desert "so where are you"

"I'm about 15 mins away beautiful and starving"

"Well i kind of guess that so I'm in the kitchen now make you something" she said turning on the mixer to make the dough"

"Oh...can't wait baby doll, cause guess what"

"What" she said turning off the mixer so that she could scrape down the sides before turning it back on.

"When I get my hands on you, you have heard the expression not seeing straight, I'm not sure you will be able to walk straight" he said causing her to squeal into the phone as she shaped the dough.

"Shawn have you been drinking, you silly boy" she said causing him to laugh.

"I'm sorry baby, but you sound so cute when you squeal like that"

"Just get your cute butt over here" she said before cutting the line so that she could get back to her cooking, the mac and chicken was done so she took it out and placed it on the counter to cool, the treats where baking in the oven so she quickly made some mashed potatoes and reheated the gravy and corn cobs which had just finished cooking. Something told her to look out of the window and she was glad she did because a black Mercedes s-class just drove into the car-park. Making sure that everything was OK in the kitchen, she looked in the mirror and made her way to the front door with her freshly dressed mother in toll.

"Well he sure has class" she thought as tshona opened the door and walked towards the car as the door opened.

"there's my girl" he said as she jumped into his arms before giving him a kiss which he gladly returned, nether one of them noticed the horrified look on tshona's mother's face, rich or not there was no way she was having a white man as a son-in-law especially one that looked like that.

"So how have you been baby?" he said looking over at her in her pink oversized v-neck t-shirt and matching leggings and cute flip-flops, he sure did miss her a lot on the road, those hotel bed sure felt cold when your alone.

"I'm good and how are you feeling, is your back OK" she said looking at him in his black tank top and black trousers with is long hair down.

"Well it's alright but you know something baby doll, when the heart-break kid need to escape reality do you know what he does" he said as he took of his sunglasses and fix them in his hair.

"No what" she giggled as he did his thing.

"He closes his eye and thinks of the one thing in the world that makes him happy and that's you" he said picking her up and twirling her around before bringing her down with a kiss.

"Shawn" she said taking his hand and led him up to the door where her mother was waiting "this is my mom, mama this is my boyfriend Shawn Michaels"

"Pleasure to meet you young man" she said holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said shaking her hand, much to tshona's surprise and to her mother's distant, all her earlier boyfriend practically worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Well I hope your hungry" tshona said to Shawn trying to break the tension causing him to look down and smile at her.

"Well you too have fun I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in about 15 mins" her mother said as she walked pasted them and down the road.

"oh trust me, we will" he said putting his arms around her waist.

"Lets go" tshona said leading him inside the house.

* * *

Tshona's mother returned from her walk, and stepped inside the house which was surprisingly quiet, she quietly made her way up the stairs, as she walked down the hallway, and she heard voices from tshona's room.

"So baby girl how much you missed me"

With that, she quietly made her way to tshona's door.

"I missed you a lot sexy but the question is did you miss me" she heard tshona say before it was replaced with moaning which caused her blood to boil so much that she opened the door.

"What is going on here" she said slightly surprising the couple who were on the bed under the cover so she marched to the bed and ripped off the covers, thank goodness their bottom halves was still covered causing tshona to jump up.

"Mom what the hell is wrong with you"

"what wrong with me, I'm not the one lying in bed with a man who looks like the definition of gay, I mean, I've seen a lot of these type, they act like there not but one they get what they want, they leave you hung and dry, i thought you had found the right man but no, you go and bring a man who wears earrings and his hair long. Tshona open your eyes, he doesn't love you, he can't love you"

Tshona thought her mom had done the worst and her fear was confirmed when Shawn left the room with his head down.

"See what I mean, what kind of man hears the truth and cries" tshona mother continued only to be stopped.

"MOM!, I can't believe you said that to him, he just got let go from the job that he loves to do because he got seriously hurt and you're here making fun of the way he looks, I love that way he looks and that way he is, because he loved me when I needed someone to love"

"What are you talking about, I was always there..."

"no you where never there for me and now that I'm happy you can't accept that" she said with tears rolling down her face" you can't believe that someone loves me for me, you might be my mother but Shawn is the only family I have" she said as she walked past her mother to go look for him.

"Shawn" she called as she stepped out the back door into the large garden in search for him, her poor sweetheart, she couldn't imagine how he must be feeling right there, how could her mom say that to him.

"it's all my fault" she said as tears began to fall, if she had never fallen in love with him, "maybe he would be happier without me" she said to her self before she felt someone hug her from behind.

"No I won't" he whispered in her ear as she turned to face him.

"Shawn I'm so..."She said as she tried to apologise but he cut her off with a deep passionate kiss as he backed her into the wall, one that left them both breathless once he pulled away and held her close to his chest

"You make me happy and if I can't have you, then I will never be happy" he said as he held her like there was no tomorrow "I love you tshona, my little angel" he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Shawn, now and I pray forever" she said before he sealed it with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Tshona woke up the next morning, in his arms which to her were the best place in the world, they snuck back into the house once her mother went to sleep, but as she lay in the sleeping arms of her love, drawing circles on his chest, and her phone rang.

"Hello" she whispered as she gently rolled out of bed, so that she wouldn't wake him up.

"Hey girl, how are you"

"Well good morning to you too, shantel"

"Where were you last night, it was girls night and you weren't there"

"Sorry, but Shawn arrived yesterday" she said as she quietly made her way down the stairs to make breakfast.

"oh your babes is around, we should all hang out today" this was one reason why they where still friend, at first shantel didn't know what to think about him, but once she saw how much he loved her for her and nothing else, she was sure he was the right guy.

"Yeah but that's if he wakes up anytime soon" she said as she began to make some waffle batter in the mixer.

"Aww look at you girl, being nice and sweet, but yet again when have you ever not been, so have you given him a proper welcome home"

"Unfortunately no, let's just say that psalm 91:3a is my favorite verse for now"

"Psalm 91:3a? Which Says?"

"For he will deliver us from the snare of the Fowler" she said taking the mix of the mixer, and began to heat the waffle iron."

Girl that is rude, how can you call you mother that" shantel laughed.

"It's true, look Shawn and I have already said that we are not having intercourse until further on in our relationship or till we get married, but that doesn't mean that there shall be no kissing, caressing or intimacy. Girl you should have been here yesterday, I was so scared that he was going to leave me"

"Why, what did she say?"

"she called him gay and said that a man who looks the way he does can't love me and only wants me for sex, he left the room and I can almost swear that he was crying" she said as she poured the mix into the hot iron.

"What! Who does she think she is?"

"The manager of my life that's who, I'm so close into wanting to move in with him but what if she comes up with another lie"

"You mean the cancer" shantel said with pure sarcasm.

"Yep" she said taking out the waffle and putting on the plate, before repeating the process.

"Aww, anyway David and I will be at the grove between 1 to about 4 o clock, call me if you are coming OK baby-g"

"Yes ma, talk to you later bye" she said as she continued to cook, once she was done she set everything out on a tray and took it back to her room.

"Good morning" she said as she came into the room.

"Morning" he said getting of the bed as he took the tray from her and placed it on her reading table before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss, then placed his fore head on hers.

"Who was that on the phone" he asked as they arranged themselves on the bed with the tray.

"Shantel, she wants to know if we would like to meet up with her and David this afternoon"

"Ok cool we will get ready as soon as we finish" he said "wow this looks great"

"Really, better than ihop" she said cutting of a piece and feeding it to him causing him to make a cute thinking face.

"Yep a lot better" he said repeating the action towards her and this went on till they had finished eating.

"You ok" she asked as she got out of bed so that she could take a shower, but before she could go in he stopped her.

"And where are you going" he whispered into her ear as he backed her into the door.

"to take a shower" she said, she hated and loved when he would act like this, when he still wrestled he looked so small in comparison to his friends like Razor Ramon, triple h and diesel but he was still a lot taller and stronger than her and didn't mind showing it.

"By yourself" he said looking deep into her bright brown eyes.

"Well if you want you can join me" she said drawing a line on his chest.

"Well if you insist" he said picking her up as they entered the bathroom.

* * *

Tshona's mother was downstairs eating the remaining waffles as she thought about how she was going to break this up, what would her friends say if they saw Shawn and more importantly what would they do if they should think she was OK with it. Finishing her meal, she went back upstairs where she heard the same noises that she heard the previous day so she went and stood by their door.

* * *

"No I'm not wearing that" tshona said as she got ready

"But I like it and I think you would look beautiful in it" Shawn said to the silver body con dress that he had placed on the bed "and I let you pick out my outfit" he said as he began to pout.

"I know, it's just that, I haven't worn it in so long and let's be honest baby, I'm still growing"

"At least try it on for me" he said still pouting causing her to surrender.

"ok for you" she said as she took the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on, as he finished getting dressed as well, she pick out for him a nice pair of jeans, a black tank top to wear under his leather jacket and once she came out she was going to do his hair which was freshly washed.

"You ready" she called from the bathroom.

"Dazzle me" he called back as she opened the door and stepped out "oh my goodness" he said walking around her.

"So" she said waiting for his reaction.

"I'm getting you so much more of these; you look so amazing I would have chosen to have you walk me down the ramp instead of Pamela Anderson" he said taking a picture of her.

"Really"

"Yes really, now come work your magic on my hair"

"Ok" she said throwing a towel over his shoulders which baffled him a bit till he saw what was in her hands.

"Oh no, you are not giving me a hair cut"

"Shawn calm down, I will never cut you hair, I just want to trim you split ends silly" she said as she began to section and trim his hair, once she was done, she rubbed some Shea butter into his hair before drying it with the hair dryer.

"All done handsome" she said as he looked in the mirror "what do you think, it looks fuller now"

"Yeah, thank you baby" he said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome" she said as she sat on the end of the bed so that she could put her wedges on

"Let me" he said as he knelt and put them on for her.

"Aww thank you, you're so sweet" she said as she took her bag and put her sunglasses in her hair "you ready to go"

"Yep" he said putting arm around her waist as they left the room, only to meet her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh good morning" tshona said.

"And where do you think you are going"

"Out to have some fun" Shawn said before tshona could say anything.

"I'm sorry but I was talking to my daughter, not you" she said to Shawn before turning back to tshona "sorry but you can't go anywhere, my friend called and said that she needs a baby-sitter for her grand-babies while she goes out shopping, and I told her that you will do it"

"No she won't cause we are going out together and there is nothing you can do about it" Shawn said once again as he led her to towards the door which was being blocked. "Move"

"And if I don't" her mother said.

"Then you will understand the reason sweet chin music was a number 1 seller for so long"

Tshona knew that she was between a rock and hard place but it was now or never.

"Shawn darling let's go" she said "I'm sure she wont mind baby-sitting" she said as they pushed past her, went out side before entering his car and drove out.

"Hey" she said putting her hand over his "I'm sorry about her"

"Baby you don't have to apologies on the witch's behalf" he said, clearly upset about the issue.

"I know but someone has to say it because she won't" she said gently rubbing his hands"i love you"

"Love you more" he said with a small smile.

"How much more" she asked as he stopped at the red light so he looked back at her.

"Enough to ask you to move to Texas with me and as selfish as this might sound but you deserve so much better that this and I want to wake up every morning to you beautiful smile, your amazing cooking but most of all" he said as the light changed so he continued to drive "I just want you to be happy"

"Shawn I...I don't know what to say to that" she replied, she loved him a wanted to be with him but could she leave her mother behind, yes she was a stuck up bitch but she was still her mom" but i will give you an answer i promise ok"

"Ok" he said as they drove into the parking lot. He came out of the car and opened the door for her.

"thank you shawnie" she said causing him to frown and her to giggle"what"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not it's cute just like you" she said as they walked down the lot.

"I'm not cute. you are"

"Aww thank you honey" she said as the walked into the mall to look for their friends "there they are" she said indicating to the couple that was walking towards them.

"Hey girl" shantel said hugging tshona before she hugged Shawn. "Shawn this is David, David Shawn"

"Pleased to meet you bro" David said offering his hand.

"Pleasures all mine" Shawn said shaking his hand.

"So let's have some fun guys" tshona said as they went to have some fun.

* * *

"So baby girl where are we heading now"

"I was going to show you something, but i can show you tomorrow" she said as they drove home from their long day out, they didn't realise how much time they had spent in the mall till the mall was closing.

"So home" he asked.

"Yeah home" she said snuggling into him as they drove home. Arriving at the house, Shawn felt like there was something wrong when he saw a big black box outside the house, gently adjusting the sleeping tshona, he came out of the car and went to see what it was, on top of the box was a note.

_You want to choose him over me fine, neither one of you are welcome here and I hope you realise that this is a huge mistake, one that I'm not going to help you with, you ungrateful child._

Opening the box, he saw that is was filled with his clothes and all of her belongings, but before he could say or do anything.

"She kicked us out didn't she" tshona said causing him to turn in surprise to see the tears roll down her cheeks,

"Tshona, I'm so sorry about this" he said engulfing her in a tight hug as she cried into his shirt.

"It's...its OK" she said as he wiped her tears "I guess she made my decision for me" she said with a small smile.

"Really" he asked her.

"Yeah, like you said I deserve to be happy" she said walking over to box, picked it up and put in the back seat of the car.

"Tshona are you sure about this" he said walking to the car as well, tshona took one more look at the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure about this but one question"

"What's that" he said as they entered the car.

"Please don't tell me that we are going to Texas tonight"

"Yes we are, if we can catch the next flight we would be there within an hour" he said looking at her "I love you"

"For how long" she said as they drove out of the house down the high way, not noticing the horrified face at the door.

"How about, for now till forever" he said thinking about their future and how good it looked.

* * *

her dress is on my profile.


End file.
